nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Katsuro's Bandit Encounter
Katsuro would be sitting in his room and cleaning his tools as he yawned, the day had passed very slowly. The afternoon was gloomy, clouded over but not raining yet. A messenger bird came flying through the near open window and perched itself on the end of his bed as Katsuro leaned over and took the note. – Bandits have been seen and they want me to check one incident out. Well ok then- He would write an affirmative on a sheet of paper and send the messenger bird back the way it came. Gathering up his tools he double checked the kunai had hidden bomb tags beneath the wrappings. He replaced them in his tool pouches on his leg and his rear pouch, taking his father’s arm guards and placing them on as he headed out the door and down the steps to the street, running off towards the head of the village. He was expecting to see a couple of his team mates in the process of the mission but if it was just looking around and reporting that the sightings were real, he wouldn’t have any issues, his family after all have been training him since very young. As he left the village he took to the tree line so he could stay generally hidden as he moves to the destination specified in the mission. Once there he took a knee in the leaves of the tree and look a look around, looking for any signs that someone was around the area. His senses were going from one to another, trying to smell anything that might be out of place, a cologne or something, then he looked for foot prints but being he was young and only a genin his tracking skills were very limited when he suddenly heard voices coming from the trees. As the voices got louder he moved to the bushes just farther down the path and into the tree itself to get a bird’s eye view of the place. – Where is that necklace I dropped, that lady didn’t give that up easy, it’s got to be worth a lot.- Katsuro heard clearly as the thug came from the bushes and knelt into it to lift up a necklace that looked like something his mother would wear. He stood in the tree and waited to see if he could follow him back to his home base when he realised he moved to soon, the bandit turned up to look at him and said,- hey brat what are you doing,- Katsuro really didn’t normally say much but being he didn’t like this guy at all he said, - a fat idiot who steals for money.- At that moment the bandit put the necklace in his pouch and stared at him, anger obvious upon his face as he would say- get down here and fight me. Katsuro did as he directed but with a smug smile on his face- As you wish- He said as he landed in the road and he would close his eyes thinking he could do this without even looking at him. Out of nowhere a punch landed on Katsuro’s face, sending him falling to the side with a shocked look on his face, him catching himself before he landed on the ground, without another second he flipped up to the side and back stepped away from the bandit only for him to pull out a dagger, Katsuro did the same, he was prepared to be the cold hearted Uchiha people associated him to be. He stood there and spit a small amount of blood from his mouth and he slipped his other hand in the tool bag and he watched each movement of the bandit. Suddenly the bandit jumped forward and swung his dagger erratically, which made pinpointing his movements hard, jumping side to side as he dodged each slash. Suddenly his shoulder was pierced by a long cut, the dagger had plunged lightly into the skin on his shoulder and the bandit smirked and gloated about how fragile kids were and how he was going to have Katsuro’s head on a pike. All this only made him laugh lightly as the blade was stuck in his shoulder; he slammed the kunai into the stomach of the bandit and jumped away as he flinched lightly, the blood dripping down his right arm. He watched as the bandit grabbed his stomach and he stumbled back a little bit, then falling to one knee before pushing himself back up till he was standing slumped over, Katsuro bolted for him from the right side and jumped up slamming his kunai hand down from above the bandit, his other hand slipping into the pocket of the bandit to grab the necklace as he began to slide the kunai down the chest with a huge slash down the front of the bandit. As he hit the bottom of his slash and the bandit began to fall, Katsuro watched as another fist slammed across his face, and he flew backward sliding along the ground as the bandit hit the ground breathing heavy. Katsuro huffed as he spit more blood out lightly, but as he looked up he watched as the bandit began to puddle blood from the gash down the front of his body. The reason he flew so far from the punch is the punch must have pushed all of his falling body weight into it. Katsuro walked over to the body of the bandit that was breathing heavy and looked at him as he pushed him over, the bandit reached up to grab Katsuro by the neck but he just slapped the hand away and looked coldly into the eyes of the bandit shaking his head, Then plunged the kunai into the heart of the man, watching as his body stopped moving he stood and looked at the necklace in his hand and decided to search the pockets of the now dead bandit. He found a few papers with notes from possible leaders and he put them away with his kunai which he would clean later, he then took out some gold in the gold back and some jewelry and put them in his pouch and he moved the body of the now dead bandit to the side of the road in a bush so someone could come and dispose of the body later. Katsuro would begin to walk back to the village, blood staining his cloths as he walked in the doors to the village and fell and hit the ground, a jounin had come over and helped him up and next time he realised it, he woke up in the infirmary with bandages around his shoulder where the blade had hit and one on his cheek where he may have nearly busted a jaw. Later that day, he left the hospital and moved onto the mission board near the kages home. Walking in he would hand in what he found and they would send him on his way, surprised that he had to kill the bandit but also said they would go get the body and there would be future insight on the bandit due to the notes. His body was sore and tired as he got home, ignoring his mother from her worried tone he said – I just want to sleep- she agreed and allowed him to just go to his room as he would walk into his room and remove the bloody kunai only to stare at it, He has killed his first opponent, the look of the man was the one of his dad when he died and Katsuro refused to break down, he was stronger then that and would be even stronger than his father, He then threw the kunai on his desk for cleaning later and he hoped into bed and almost immediately fell asleep, another mission would sure be on the way.